1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and in particular relates to an antenna providing improved design freedom within a limited inner space of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional planar inverted F antenna (PIFA) 1, which includes a ground element 10 and a transmitting element 20. Conventional planar inverted F antennas have huge dimensions, and are not capable for disposal in portable electronic devices. Additionally, conventional planar inverted F antennas are easily influenced by neighboring electronic elements (for example, metal elements, and amplifiers), thus, reducing bandwidth and transmission efficiency thereof.